Opportunities Arise
by YourDarkJester
Summary: Joker/Wonder Woman. Rated MA for mature situations. 18 only.


The Joker wasn't entirely sure why he was tied up and in some sort of air craft but he just so happened to be there. The last thing he remembered was a scuffle going down with his old foe Batsy, and a few other misplaced friends of the Dark Knight. His head hurt, as did most of his body, but he just chuckled at the pain. A confused sort of chuckle, but none the less, amused.

Someone must have heard him giggling because suddenly he heard footsteps. He turned his head to see that a woman dressed like some sort of overly patriotic princess skank coming throught the doorway to check on him.

"I see the clown's awake," she scoffed, glaring at him.

Joker's grin widened, "Why yes I am, dearie. And what do they call you again? Wonder Woman?"

"Shut off the charm, Joker. It's not going to get you out of this." Wonder Woman replied.

"Jeeeez....someone's on the rag!" Joker laughed, "I just killed a busload of school kids and a few members of city council. What's the big deal and why am I in this ship?"

"To take you back to Arkham. You had no business being in Chicago anyway."

"I was visiting old friends, Joker smiled, suddenly an idea came to his mind. He wiped the smile off his face and started to cough and whimper, "Oh God....ah, the pain...ah..ow ow!"

The lady looked actually concerned. She had never seen the clown not smile, "Are you...okay?"

"My chest...it, ow, it feels like it's splitting....I arrr...oh God oh God, help..." Joker choked out, writhing around on the floor.

Wonder Woman closed the door to the cargo hold that they were in. She wasn't sure if he was faking or not and having the door closed would make it a bit harder for him to escape if he was just pulling a prank. She came closer to him, "Joker, listen, calm down. I think you're having a heart attack. Probably from the stress of getting beaten like that...now just stop moving."

"Untie me...my chest feels like it's collapsing!" Joker cried, wincing and curling up, "Oh god...oh god! I'm dying!"

"No tricks?"

"I...ow! I promise."

"okay," she reluctantly agreed and began to untie the ropes that kept him prisoner. The second Joker felt he could get the upper hand, he sucker-punched the woman and rolled over on top of her.

The Joker looked down at her. He must have hit her hard because she hadn't hit him back yet. He felt a strange feeling that he didn't often get and it sent chills up his spine. Without thinking, he reached down and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He was instantly met with a slap in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" she gasped, looking up at him.

The Joker, surprised by himself as well, stuttered, "I...uh...um...I don't know." He reached down and forced his tongue in her mouth again. He looked into her eyes, "Just go with it."

"You're crazy." she growled.

"And you haven't pushed me off yet," he grinned, feeling his penis harden against her leg, "Like I said, just go with it. You know you want to."

Neither of them knew exactly why they were doing this. Perhaps the life of a hero (or a villian) was that of a lonely one and there was never really much time for this kind of thing. And sometimes, opportunities arise.

The Joker began to breathe heavy as he removed what little costume was covering Wonder Woman's breasts. He instantly began sucking and biting her tits. She moaned with delight and grabbed at his erection. He was much bigger than she expected him to be but now that she thought about it, there always looked like there was quite a lot of man in those pin striped pants. She undid his zipper and pulled out his throbbing cock.

As she gave him a hand job, he kissed her up and down her chest. He began to remove what was left of her costume and took off his suit jacket as well and loosened his tie. She reached up and undid the buttons on his vest and shirt, exposing his bleached white, yet muscular chest and abdomen. She licked up his chest and he gasped with delight.

Finally, he plunged his manhood into her with such force that she cried out in pain. He grasped on to her and dug his nails into her shoulders as he violently thrust. The Joker gasped with pleasure as she cried out in pain overwhelmed by pleasure. He dug his nails so deep into her that blood ran down her chest. She, in turn, scratched up his chest as well and bit his neck, causing it to bruise and even bleed a little.

Finally, he orgasmed and his seed spread through her like a plague. She screamed with delight, reaching her climax. He bit down on her, hard causing her to cry out. He headbutted her and even landed a few punches, Joker was always violent with these sort of things. He had to prove that he was in control.

Their screaming and howling proved to be too loud though because all of the sudden, Superman and Batman ran in. The two were instantly disgusted by what they saw.

Batman pulled Joker off Wonder Woman, and threw him against the wall as Superman dragged Wonder Woman away, who was still screaming Joker's name. He dragged her out of the room as Batman beat his nemesis to a bloody pulp.

The Joker's head was spinning too bad from the sex to think clearly enough. He couldn't fight back and was easily taken down by Bats.

"Why Joker?" Batman growled as he tied up the Clown Prince of Crime.

Blood poured from the Joker's nose and mouth. The scratches on his chest were bright red and bleeding. His pants were covered in her cream and his own semen and his cock, still hard, hung out of his trousers.

He cocked his head back and grinned, "She was...wonderful, Batsy..." He tilted his head to the side seductively, "But not as good as you'll be. What do you say, Batsy, my sweet?"

Batman roared and cracked the Joker in the mouth, knocking out teeth and knocking him out cold. The clown slumped over, smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
